


In Demand

by Adeladen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barely Legal, Bisexual Female Character, Brother/Sister Incest, Classroom Sex, Cock Slut, Consensual Sex, Consent, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Free Use, Harems, High School, Impregnation, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Public Use, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Stranger Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers, Uninformed Consent, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Wish Fulfillment, bored sex, slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeladen/pseuds/Adeladen
Summary: You wake up in a world where women are desperate to get fucked, used and impregnated, since the population is skewed heavily towards women, with most of them never having met, much less fucked, a man before.If you like this, make sure to check out my other works!Commission info: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Adeladen/blogs/14124/Commission-InfoLet me know if you have any criticism or suggestions!
Relationships: Brother/Sister, Mother/Son - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 272





	1. The realisation

**Author's Note:**

> I originally uploaded this story to hentai foundry, and people seemed to enjoy it, and I found this place at some point so I thought maybe you guys would enjoy it as well.  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Adeladen/profile

You wake up thinking it’s like any other day, but you realise it very much isn’t when you start your morning ritual of browsing the internet. There is a distinct lack of men, when looking at any site, there are some men but they’re vastly outnumbered by the women. 

Unless this is an elaborate prank that the whole internet is in on, you have somehow woken up in a parallel dimension or something crazy like that. Trying to look up “what happened to men” or things to that effect yield no results, there was no great disappearance of men, things have simply always been this way, somehow. And by ‘this way’, you mean that men have a 1 in 10 000 chance of being born, with the other 9999 being women. 

How civilization hadn’t yet collapsed due to underpopulation baffles you, until you look at a porn site. The first thing that stands out to you is the noticeable uptick in lesbian videos, the second is that in every video with a guy in it, he would impregnate dozens of girls. And they’re all hung and able to keep fucking right after finishing. This makes you think about your dick, which has gotten hard from your ‘research’. Looking into your pants, you can see it’s huge. You were maybe a little above average before, but now you are well above it, it must be at least 11’.

“Get down here slowpoke, you’ll be late!” you hear your mother yell from downstairs. Not wanting to tempt her wrath with something as petty as an existential crisis, you hurriedly turn off your computer and head out of your room to the kitchen downstairs, finding your mom cleaning a frying pan, with a plate of pancakes on the cupboard next to her. 

Your mother had always been something the other boys in class used to rile you up with, with her being a bombshell milf and with no husband in the picture. Long curly brown hair, a mature and symmetrical face with no flaws or blemishes, and curves to die for.

You excitedly grab the plate, some cutlery and syrup and sit down to eat. Before you’re able to dig in, your mother kisses you on your forehead, “Not even a hello or thank you? Where did I go wrong?” she says with a playful tone and a shake of her head.

You let out a nervous chuckle, realising your mistake, “Sorry, I just had something on my mind. Thanks mom.” 

She looks down slightly and raises an eyebrow, before placing her hand on the bulge in your pants, “I can see that,” she says with a flirtatious wink.

You freeze, your brain practically short circuiting from this situation that smells like a stepmother stepson porn scenario.

Before you’re able to recover, she lets go of your cock and says, “Want me to take care of your morning wood, son?” in the same tone she would use for asking if you wanted a glass of water.

Only a second passes before she looks like she remembered something, looking at her watch, “Oh! Seems I have to run, if you want, you can ask your sister to take care of it for you,” she says before kissing you on your forehead again and heading out of the kitchen. A few moments later you hear the front door close.

You put your head in your hands and scream internally. What the fuck just happened? Seeing all of that stuff on the internet was shocking, but experiencing the differences between this world and the one youI came from made your brain feel like it was unplugged from your body. 

So, your mom offered to fuck you, or get you off at least. If you had time to consider it and give a response, would you have said yes?

…

You don’t know if you should be ashamed of the answer or not. But she clearly was not, and she’s not a shameless person, so it must be normal for her to act this way in this world.

You feel your cock throbbing with need just thinking about this. She said your sister would take care of it right? You can fuck her? 

Thinking about your sister’s sexy body is not anything new to you, but this time it didn’t feel nearly as weird. Feeling your dick press against your pants, you decide to take this world by the balls, or, well, pussy, and just enjoy yourself.

You head to the living room where you assume your sister is. Indeed she is, lying on the couch on her stomach with her phone out, playing some mobile game. “Hey sis,” you said as you approached the couch.

“Yo,” is her curt response, she doesn't even turn her head to look at you. Now standing behind her, you see her college aged body wearing a loose sweater, with her straight brown hair spread across her back and spilling onto the couch. You also notice a distinct lack of pants, revealing her perfectly shaped bare fat ass. In between that ass you can see her puckered asshole and her tight lipped pussy.

“Hannah, you aren’t wearing any panties,” you say as you look at her perfect behind and the treasures it held, your cock hurting from being kept under your pants.

“So?” comes a brief reply.

“So you live with a healthy male teen, it’s bound to cause some reactions.”

At this she finally turns around to look at you, then your crotch. Giving a casual shrug, “I guess. Well, since I made it like that you can use me to feel better. It’s not healthy to hold back,” she says, finishing by giving her ass a light slap.

That was all you needed. You quickly pull down your pants and underwear and sit on her legs just below her ass. You place your cock between your sister’s huge ass cheeks and slowly bring it back and forth, her soft flesh on both sides of your cock being coated with precum. 

Though Hannah’s ass cheeks feel amazing, but you can’t hold yourself from the main course any longer as you bring the tip of your penis to her soft pussy folds, coating your dick in her wetness as you rub it against her entrance, “I’m putting it in.”

“Yeah,” is the only confirmation you get before you push forward, parting her folds around your cock, her lips looking like they’re barely able to contain your size as they spread themselves around you. Your sister’s heavenly insides wrap around you and push against your cock from all sides as you slide deeper. Your hips meet her ass as your tip pushes against her cervix, completely bottomed out. You take a moment to bask in the soft, warm and wet pussy walls that your cock has made its home, wrapped around it perfectly.

Wondering if this feels as amazing for her as it does for you, you look at your sister to find her still playing her game, as if she wasn’t being used as a cocksleeve. 

You move your hips back, pulling out of her wet tunnel slowly, made even slower by how it grips you tightly, as if trying to keep you inside forever. The lips of her pussy slide from the base of your dick all the way to the tip, visibly clinging to your cock as if they don’t want you to leave.

Once only your tip remains you start your journey back into her depths, feeling just as heavenly as the last time, feeling her walls stretch around you and encompassing your length from tip to base, until you finally give her cervix a kiss. 

You groan, “I’m not gonna last long, where should I cum?”

Your sister turns her head and looks at you as if you were an idiot, “In my pussy, you dumbass. It’s made for you to cum inside, with my womb being there and my hole making you feel good.”

You don’t take another moment to consider the consequences of your actions, as you start pounding her fuck tunnel raw with wild abandon, only taking a few moments before you feel the urge to push yourself hilt deep inside her, with the tip of your cock resting against her cervix. Your cock starts to pulse, letting out all of its seed directly inside of your fertile sister, with her cunt squeezing you tightly, trying to milk more semen out of you.

You take a moment to bask in the feeling of having deposited your cum into your sister’s womb.

Strangely enough, you don’t feel ashamed of fucking your sister, or of doing it with no protection and cumming inside her. It just feels right.

Before you realise it, your hips have started to move on their own, longing for more pussy. 

——— 

You’re taken out of your fuck trance by your phone’s message tone, taking stock of the situation you see that after half an hour and a dozen orgasms her pussy is overflowing with cum, leaking out and onto her legs and the couch. During the entire time Hannah offered no word of complaint at being used as a cum dumpster. 

Realising you’re late for school, you get up and walk next to her head, your cock still erect, “Clean me up,” you demand, she instantly turns her head and starts licking the dick that’s fucked her thoroughly. Swallowing every drop of cum, your dick is considerably less sticky and dripping with cum, instead covered in a layer of saliva.

Good enough, you think, as you get your pants and underwear, putting them on quickly before taking out your phone.

“where you at dude??” comes a message from Alex. Except, it’s clearly not the Alex you’ve known your whole life judging by her profile picture, unless he’s just crossdressing, very very convincingly. Looking at your best friend’s social media, there was no denying it, she was no longer a guy. You look at the picture she chose as her profile picture. Long flowing cool blonde hair framing a criminally curvy body clad in a mini skirt and a top that looked to barely contain her breasts, skin a light shade of bronze, the product of an ambiguous ethnic makeup. Multiple earrings on each ear, large blue eyes with a real pair of DSL decorated her face, her tongue licking her lips playfully, her middle fingers out with a cocky grin spread across her face.

This is Alex now? Seeing the cocky and confident troublemaker transformed into a sexbomb was a very welcome surprise, as you knew you’d be able to fuck her given how willing the women of this world seemed to be.

You scroll up through our message history and find it’s no different to what it was in your previous world, with you asking her when she can get online so we can try the latest DLC for a game we had spent many hours on. Again looking at her social media there are the same pictures of you two throughout the years. You have to wonder why you don’t seem to have been interested in her, or the you that was in this world before? Or did the world change but not you? Shaking your head you rid yourself of that train of thought, all that matters is getting your dick inside her.

You head to the kitchen and wolf down the pancakes before walking to school. Ten minutes later you’re standing in an empty hallway outside of the classroom you’re supposed to be in, with class about to end any minute you decide to just attend the next one instead. Your record is mostly spotless anyway, so you won’t get more than a slap on the wrist for missing one class.

You wait far enough away for the teacher not to notice you, but close enough so you can see the students stream out of the classroom. Getting your first look at your classmates in this world, your first thought is ‘holy shit’. Though almost all of your female classmates in your previous world had already grown into their curves, it almost seemed like they had grown into them another time, having much wider hips, bigger tits and ass, and smaller waists than even the hottest girls in your school had before. It looked as if their bodies were made for sex. 

It seemed this world’s school administration did not care about decency or any kind of regulations for student wear, as they ranged from slutty to extremely slutty. Mini skirts and mini shorts, with thongs visible and tops that showed off plenty of cleavage. Though some still wore more conservative clothes, they were a minority.

You notice something strange, everyone seems to be paying attention to you much more than you’re used to, with some looks of curiosity and others of poorly concealed lust.

You spot Alex as one of the last students to exit the classroom, and luckily she spots you before you have to call her name or anything. Wearing ripped jeans that hug her thighs tightly and a simple but short t-shirt that shows plenty of midriff, she starts walking towards you. You notice she’s lost the height advantage she had over you in your last world, instead being around your height now. 

“What’s up dude? Why weren’t you at first period?” she says with a small smile.

Same as always, you thought. You could tell she was worried behind that smile, always caring about her friends but not being willing to show it.

You chuckle and say, “I’ll tell you about it at the club room,” getting a slight eyebrow raise and nod in response.

The club room was your go to hang out spot for your circle of friends, said club being the paranormal investigation club. The only investigation that occured during club hours was of some celebrities’ leaked photos or of a weird bug that crawled into the club room. It was basically just a place for you and your friends to fuck around in after school, figureatively speaking, and you suspected the school already knew that, but let it slip, as that was at least time you weren’t getting high or drunk. Little did the school know if the club didn’t exist you would just be at home playing video games.

The club room was a small little thing, with a bookshelf, couch, table, and some chairs surrounding it. Still, it was plenty when you had good company.

You get yourself comfortable on the end of the couch, and Alex follows suit, sitting much closer than you would normally be comfortable with, with such a hot girl.

“I was late because I was fucking my sister,” you say nonchalantly.

She pouts and crosses her arms, “What? No fair, you’ll bang her but you won’t give your best friend a good dicking?” she says in a joking voice.

As you suspected, incest just isn’t frowned upon in this world. As you’re considering the implications of this, you feel yourself tip over as Alex throws herself on top of you. Looking at her, her face and demeanor have entirely changed since just a moment ago, her breathing being visibly quicker and face flushed with red, “This is no good. It’s been a while since I’ve had some dumb bitch lick my cunt, if you say things like that I’ll have a hard time controlling myself.”

You’re only shocked momentarily, as you were planning to fuck her from the beginning. “What if I tell you there’s no need to control yourself?”

The slut gives you a lust filled grin before she gets up and starts to rapidly undress, with you following suit, clothes being strewn about everywhere. Once you’re both completely nude, she pushes you onto the couch and you lie down on it with your head against the pillow resting against the arm rest, happily letting her take charge.

She sits down between your legs, just below your rapidly hardening cock. Taking it in her hands she says, “I’ve never seen one in the flesh before, it’s so much more arousing than a toy,” with a breathy voice. She experimentally moves her hands around it gently, jerking it every which way as it approaches its maximum size. 

The bronze skinned slut moves up your body slightly, resting her perfect pink pussy on your cock, she bites her lip, “Fuck, it’s much bigger than any dildo I’ve had, I need to get wet enough,” she says as she starts to bring her pussy lips back and forth across your cock, one lip over each side of your length, coating it in her pussy juice.

Finally she seems to deem herself ready as she raises her hips and takes your dick in hand, pointing it to her sopping wet entrance. Slowly, she sits down, gliding down your length and taking all of you inside her. And take you she does, her pussy lips instantly cling tightly to you, and her creamy insides wrap around you with exquisite tightness, welcoming you with the occasional squeeze as her muscles twitch in ecstacy. 

The slut lands on your lap with a long and satisfied sigh, having taken all of your 11 inches, her stomach shows a slight outline where you’re penetrating her, and her pussy lips look visibly stretched having taken such a girthy cock, looking as if they’re barely able to contain it. Shifting slightly, you feel your cock brush up against her cervix, causing the busty schoolgirl to let out a whimper of pleasure.

Letting out a slight groan, she whines, “I might not be able to start moving before cumming if you reach this deep inside me…” 

She places her hands on your chest for balance as her breathing gets faster and heavier, and her legs start twitching, “FUCK! You’re stretching my pussy so well I’m gonna cum immediately!”

And cum she does, as her legs start shaking violently and her velvety tunnel grips you like a vice, her muscles reacting to the immense pleasure of having something so deep inside it stretch it so thoroughly. It takes everything you have not to cum on the spot.

It takes her well over a minute to recover from her intense orgasm, after which she leans to the side to reach for her pants, grabbing her phone from its pocket. You let out a slight groan as her delicate insides stroke over your glans with the movement.

Alex sits up straight with her phone in hand, “Like that, did you?” she says with a grin, not looking away from her phone.

You’re about to ask what she’s doing before she says “I’ve got to let my girls see this, they’ll be grateful for the schlick material.” She points the phone towards her, striking a pose and doing a peace sign with one hand.

“Hey there you dumb whores! Bet you weren’t expecting to see me like this, huh?” she points the camera to her filled pussy for emphasis, “I’ve already cummed my brains out once, and I haven’t even started moving yet!” she says with a giggle. 

Alex starts poking the area of her stomach that shows the outline of your cock, “Yeah, it’s at least 14 inches, but my cunt can handle that no problem, you sluts would get stuck when it was halfway in.”

All the while the bitch is filming herself, her warm, quivering snatch never gives up its goal of trying to make you cum.

“Now watch me get knocked up without lifting a finger,” she says with a wink towards the camera. She leaves the camera trained on her but seems to shift her focus to you, twisting her hips until the tip of your cock is lined up perfectly with her cervix. Next, she gives you an evil grin as her pussy squeezes down on your entire length, before letting up just as suddenly. She starts rhythmically tightening her insides, mimicking thrusting as her soft vaginal walls shift around you.

As she feels you nearing your edge, she shifts technique, with her muscles working their way along your length upwards, massaging your cock with her cocksleeve and trying to coax out your seed.

With your member poised to impregnate the eager bitch that’s milking you, you can’t help but cum, shooting out your semen all over her insides and right into her yielding womb. 

Instantly she starts cumming again from the pleasure of being bred, her snug tunnel once again going haywire on your cock, wringing your cock from every which way. 

She leans down on you, and you lie there together with cum leaking out of her pussy for a minute of post orgasm bliss. 

“That’s gonna make such a good video, I have to send it to everyone.” Before you’re able to get a word in, you hear the sound of her tapping the ‘send’ button. And shortly thereafter, an avalanche of message noises. She wrinkles her eyebrows before letting out a dazed, “Oh, shit, class has started.”


	2. Indulgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2 & 3 from hentai foundry, I combined them since chapter 2 is only 1651 words.  
> 

After getting yourselves somewhat cleaned up, you rush to class, not wanting to get into more trouble than you probably already are. And right you are, as you walk into class with your slut of a best friend on your arm, her breasts pressed up against you, Ms. Miller looks at you with stern eyes. 

“And what is so important you’d miss not only first period, but also the first TEN minutes of second period?” she says with her usual strict tone, being a hardass as always. Though her being a hardass had not stopped the boys in class from staring at her sizable, not so hard, literal ass. In fact, her being so stern had only stoked the flames of the boys’ fantasies of her curvaceous body, tied up black hair and bespectacled flawless face, only missing a ruler in hand to perfect the sexy teacher vibe.

Before you get a chance to respond, the big breasted bimbo on your arm speaks up, “He was knocking me up!” she says, making a peace sign with one hand and clinging further onto you with the other. You realise you really should speak up faster, as this kind of thing seems to be happening a lot.

Instinctively facepalming, you’re surprised by the level headed response Ms. Miller gives, “I suppose that’s alright then, but what about first period? If I recall, Alex, you were here during first.”

Looking up you don’t see the scowling and PG-13 cursing you expected, you had resigned yourself to your fate of a long winded lecture on decency and pre marital sex. You forgot you weren’t in your previous world, which shouldn’t be surprising as you’ve only been in this one for a few hours.

You chuckle, “I was knocking up my sister, I really had to take my time ramming her pussy and filling her with cum,” you say confidently.

Ms. Miller waves her hand dismissively, “Yes, well, spare me the details will you?” with an adjustment of her glasses, she continues, “I am glad you are back in class at least, take a seat.”

You nod and head for the nearest empty chair, but your way is blocked by a red faced girl with even redder hair, reaching almost down to her ass, which is huge as with most girls in your new world. Her green eyes dart all over your body, frequently to your crotch, and she speaks up with nervous passion in her voice, “Please can you fuck a baby into me? I’ve always wanted one, please?” She highlights this by pulling up her tight t-shirt, letting her huge tits bounce freely, and hiking up her skirt to reveal her bare, dripping wet pussy.

At this point you’ve stopped being surprised, but you hadn’t noticed the effect you were having with the girls in your class, with all of them blushing furiously, and some fidgeting in their seats, rubbing their legs together, obviously turned on.

You peek at Ms. Miller to see that she apparently doesn’t care much, going on with class as usual.

You give the redhead a response in the form of unbuckling your belt and pulling down your pants, taking out your enormous cock for the whole class to view. And view they do, with some girls trying to sneakily masturbate, with others openly groping their breasts and fingering themselves, Alex among the latter group. You’re surprised to see Ms. Miller still teaching without a care in the world.

You bend the girl begging to be bred over a desk, giving you a nice view of her ample rear and moistened slit. You rub your tip over her lower lips while you wait to grow to your full length, but you’re unable to wait long as you push it into her silken meat folds when it’s barely reached half mast. Still with several more inches on the way, your cocksleeve lets out a whoreish moan at being filled so suddenly.

Testing the waters, you rock your hips back and forth, plunging into her snug hole and pulling out despite how tightly it grips your member. As you grow harder and harder, her moans get louder and louder, “This feels so good! Doe-hng, does it feel good for-mhmm, for you too? Am I tight enough?”

You give her ass a light slap, watching her supple flesh ripple and feeling her drenched tunnel constrict around your dick even more, “It’s not bad, but tighten up if you can.”

Her legs start wobbling and shaking as the waves of her orgasm hits her, her cramped fuck hole’s muscles spasming around your cock wildly, but you hold steadfast and continue slamming your hips against her fat ass, letting the sound of flesh hitting flesh echo through the classroom. Moans from the masturbating sluts around you further fuel your desire to knock up any bitch that presents herself to you.

“Please give me your seed after you’re finished with her!” a girl shouts from your left, with her fingers in her pussy, pushing her hips back and forth towards you, desperately wanting for your dick to plunge inside her.

You decide that with so many willing whores, what’s the point in holding back? You slowly force yourself deeper inside of the bitch you’re breeding, pushing your tip onto her cervix and releasing your seed deep inside her baby factory, no longer concerned with lasting longer or any such nonsense. As you deposit your semen inside her, her cock milker gets to work on squeezing out any bit of extra cum you can offer as she breaks down into another orgasm.

Once she’s well and truly emptied your balls, you pull out and let her well fucked hole leak out your seed, leaving her as a shaking, blubbering mess from being so thoroughly fucked.

“No... don’t pull out please... I can’t stand feeling empty inside,” you hear her quietly whine through ragged breaths.

“Sorry, I can’t exactly fuck all of you at once, can I?” you say with a shrug. You’re only one man after all, with one penis, although a fairly monstrous one. Covered in a mix of semen and pussy juice, it stands at attention ready to fuck any and all sluts.

And fuck you do, for the rest of the period and the next one, only taking a break on the fourth period where your exhaustion catches up to you. With all of the girls in class having their cunts filled, you collapse onto the chair with a sigh and tell the nearest whore to start licking your rod clean once again.

She dutifully gets between your legs and starts licking every drop of semen dripping from your cock. You were going to actually rest, but having a delicate tongue flick around your dick reinvigorated your sexual desires, but not your physical stamina. You point your rod towards the whore’s mouth and grab the whore’s head, pushing it down onto your cock as she wraps her lips around you, the delicate insides of her mouth a treat as your glans brushes against them. You keep going until you can hear choking noises from her mouth as she starts struggling with your length. Normally you would be horrified at having potentially hurt her, but at this point you know they not only don’t mind it, they beg for it. With that said, you are simply exhausted at this point, so you release your grip on her and lean back, allowing her to get to work.

She decides to keep working her way down your length until she’s kissing your base, deepthroating you. You almost bust right then and there at the thought of directly feeding the wanton whore the load she so desperately wants so deep inside her throat.

Soon she brings her mouth back up along your length, until just the tip is wrapped around her dick sucking lips. Her soft tongue licks up a bit of precum that escapes your crown, as she gently traces your head. She puts her hands to work on your length, barely being able to wrap around it with both hands, slowly stroking you up and down.

She starts bobbing her head in rhythm with her strokes, her lips forming a vacuum around your cock, practically jerking you off with her mouth. As you feel the approaching orgasm, your cock twitches, and she seems to notice it as she once again takes your entire length inside her dick sucker.

Lodged deep inside her throat, your rod has no choice but to feed its load to the bitch wrapped around it. With each pulse of semen, she swallows it down greedily. Finally drained, she releases your cock with a wet schlop, smacking her lips, “Thank you for the meal!” she says with a bright smile.

Your eyes meet those of Ms Miller, who has dutifully been teaching the class of cumsluts, whether they’re listening or not, which they most definitely aren’t, not when they’re all drooling messes filled with your semen.

“Care to actually partake in the lesson now, boy?” Despite the contents of her words, the tone she uses makes it clear she’s not being judgemental, but sincere. The slut who just swallowed your cum doesn’t mind as she idly plays with your cock.

You shrug, “Why would I when I can plow some pussy?”

The busty teacher rolls her eyes. 

“Actually, why are you still trying to teach us when we clearly have no interest in learning?” gesturing to the half conscious girls you fucked silly, spread all around you.

She tilts her head, “Because it’s my job? Just like you have to…” she pauses to find her words, “...fertilize them, I have to teach them.”

“Hmm, and you don’t have any desire to be fertilized? It seems to be quite enjoyable.”

A tinge of disgust appears in her eyes beneath her glasses as she adjusts them, “No, I have no desire for such a brutish thing,” nodding towards your enormous member.

“Well, appearances can be deceiving, you might like it if you give it a shot. Tell you what, why don’t you do the rest of the lesson while sitting on my dick? Why don’t you do your job as a woman as well as a teacher?” patting your lap, you shoo away the girl monopolizing said dick.

She sighs and walks up to your desk, teaching material still in hand. “I suppose. Since I’m a woman, I’m made to pleasure those beastly things, whether I like it or not.” Now that’s more like it.

You take hold of your member and point it up, to give her a seat. Ms. Miller gets in position in front of you, standing right in front of your shaft. With her womanly stature, your huge penis almost reaches her ass even while she’s standing up. She starts to hike up her skirt as she starts reading out loud once again. Once her skirt is rolled high enough for her panties to be revealed, she pulls them down just barely enough for you to see her cute little pink slit. 

Without delay, she gently takes hold of your cock with one hand and starts lowering herself down on it, barely bending her hips before your tip makes contact with her lower mouth. She pauses slightly, before continuing her journey down your lap, your cockhead entering her and making contact with her heavenly insides that eagerly wrap you in their love.

Inch by inch she sinks down, bringing your pillar of man flesh deeper into her fuck tunnel, but with barely any lubrication the going is slow and tantalizing. You lean back and put your hands below your head, determined to just enjoy her mature pussy.

Finally, her voluminous ass lands on your lap, the depths of her insides straining against your cock, with your glans pressed up right against her cervix, gravity pushing her body against your dick. Looking down at her ass, you can’t even see your dick buried in her, as her ass is so pushed back against you.

In your relaxed state, you don’t fail to notice her lapse in teaching as you hit her deepest point, her mouth slowly opening and closing with her eyes wide open. After a few moments she seems to regain her control as she sees you smirking at her, coughing before continuing to read out loud.

Of course, just because Ms. Miller isn’t showing you any love doesn’t mean her insides aren’t lovingly squeezing your length, without any input from her. 

And so you sit there with a ripe cocksleeve wrapped around you without a care in the world, merely happy just to have your dick where it should be, in a woman’s warm and silky insides.

After a good while you start to feel the comings of an orgasm, thinking this is a good opportunity for some teasing, you tell her “With a pussy like yours, I’m gonna cum really soon.”

The woman turned cocksleeve looks back at you out of the corner of her eye, “Could you pull out when you do? I don’t want to have a kid at the moment. Certainly not without asking my wife first.”

Oh. 

Unfortunately for her, this sets you off immediately, causing your cock to throb and happily launch its virile seed into her fertile womb. Almost instinctively, you yet again push your cockhead right against her cervix to maximise the chances of impregnating her.

Ms. Miller seems to notice as her jaw drops, with her eyes wide, alternating between looking at you and her crotch, where the veritable flood of semen is already leaking. 

“Did you just cum inside me?”

“Yeah. Right into your womb I imagine,” you say with a nonchalant voice, rendering her speechless.

You let out a satisfied sigh, “Man, that was satisfying. For you too I imagine. I could feel how eagerly your insides were trying to milk me dry.”

That seems to cause an involuntary clench of her semen filled cunt again. Still, she doesn’t respond. After a minute or so of silent glaring, she resumes the lesson once more, without a care for the cum leaking down her thighs.

Eventually, the bell rings, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch time. She starts raising herself off of your cock, but you stop her with a hand on her hips.

“I think you make a really nice cocksleeve, so don’t pull out just yet. Maybe when you admit you like it.”

She groans, “How are we supposed to go eat lunch if you’ve got your dick inside me?”

You answer her by bringing your arms under her knees and standing up, lifting her up with your cock still firmly lodged inside her pussy. You make sure to hold her low enough for your entire length to be buried in her.

Like this, you walk out of the classroom and head for the cafeteria. With her filled pussy on display you walk through the hallways, many girls recording, masturbating and wishing it was them you were carrying instead.

The movement provides more stimulation for both of you, and you can hear a few sharp inhalations from Ms. Miller. Not even two minutes into the walk you feel like you’re ready to bust again. Perfect timing too, as you walk by a tall girl with short hair, wearing something that barely counts as a thong, with the string digging into her pussy.

You lift Ms. Miller up until she slides off your cock. Pulling away the tall girl’s thong, you line up with her entrance as best you can while you’re both standing straight and facing each other, before quickly pushing it inside. You go off instantly, spraying your baby batter into yet another whore’s stomach. Her greedy cunt coaxing out more with internal muscle contractions.

Once you’ve well and truly filled her up, you pull out, bring your pillar to Ms. Miller’s entrance once again, and unceremoniously drop her down your length, causing her to let out a quiet squeak.

You spend the rest of the school day alternating between creampying Ms. Miller and the nearest bimbo you can grab. Even carrying her into the teacher’s room as she goes about her day as best she can while being used as a cocksleeve. She won’t admit it, but you know she orgasmed several times judging by the twitching of her legs and clenching of her pussy.

As the day goes on, the quality of the snatch you’re buried in goes up, seeming to become tighter, with its walls practically massaging you, pulsing periodically.

Once the bell rings out to signal the end of school, she speaks to you for the first time in hours, “There, are you satisfied now? Or are you going to take me to your home?”

You ponder for a second, before pulling out your phone and dialing your mom. 

“Hey sweetie! You know, I still haven’t been able to get your bulge from this morning out of my mind,” she says with a cheerful giggle.

“Hey mom, I’m gonna stay over at my fuckto- I mean teacher’s house. Just wanted to let you know,” you respond, which you are awarded for with a another rippling of Ms. Miller’s cunt.

“Sure! And I heard from your sister about how many times you filled her up this morning, treat me as well soon, okay?”

“Mhm, love you mom, bye.”

“Love you honey, be back soon!”

“Alright, now call your wife to come pick us up,” you say simply.

She lets out yet another sigh as she pulls out her phone and dials it, “Hello, could you pick me up from work today?”

Naturally, you can’t hear the response. 

“No, my car is fine… It’s just that I can’t really drive right now, you’ll understand once you get here. We’re having a guest over.”

Some short mhms and a goodbye later she’s hung up.

—— 

Fifteen minutes later you’re walking through the door of the Millers’ home, carrying one and letting the other walk in front of you.

“I wish I could have seen my face when I saw that the guest you were talking about is a man! I was so shocked and happy that we could finally have a kid!” Harper laughed. Ms. Miller, or rather Cassandra, has a surprisingly chipper wife, with a fitting appearance, long blonde locks and loose clothes that let her assets bounce around freely while she hops around in delight. Not at all who you expected the no nonsense straight-forward Cass to marry.

Speaking of Cass, as soon as her wife showed up, she’d buried her head in her hands out of embarrassment, and her pussy would spasm as soon as Harper even looked at her. You can’t tell if this is because she’s turned on by Harper or because she’s being seen by her in such a compromising position. Either way her wet tunnel’s contractions feel wonderful around your cock.

Arriving at their king sized bed, you lie down and place your cocksleeve on your lap firmly, spinning her around so she’s sitting on you and facing towards you. Harper sits next to Cass and places her hand on her stomach. You can feel the pressure of her finger against your cock through Cass’s pussy folds. 

“It’s so deep inside you, it looks like it’s halfway through your stomach,” Harper says with an excited and breathy voice, as she takes off her panties and digs her finger into her cunt. “And it’s so thick I can feel it through your stomach, fuck that’s hot,” she says with a few soft moans and wet noises of her finger going in and out of her. All the while Cass’s fuck hole is getting tighter and tighter, with her expression remaining neutral.

“Touch my cock through her stomach more, she got real tight when you did that,” you order the blonde haired slut.

She nods and starts massaging her wife’s belly bulge, causing her pussy to grip you like a vice, forcing you to cum inside of it. The stream of semen is happily gulped up by her womb for the dozenth time. Surprisingly, this prompts a bit of a reaction from Cass as her whole body trembles and she lets out a squeal of joy, having the first orgasm where she made more than a quiet whimper.

Quickly after it subsides, she covers her mouth, “That was just because of Harper, not your dirty dick.”

You don’t respond. She’ll admit it eventually.

Harper meanwhile, has a much more pronounced reaction than you, jumping on your chest and desperately making out with her wife, “Fuck.. that was.. so hot..” she lets out in between wild kisses.

You put your arms behind your head and enjoy the view as Harper strips naked and Cass starts fingering her loving wife. Their chaos transfers to her pussy as it wildly grips, clenches and pulls your cock every which way, as if it attained a mind of its own.

As you feel the next orgasm approaching, you close your eyes and simply say, “Swap.” You feel Cass rising from your member, which nearly sets you off as your glans rub her soft folds on the way out. You hear a wet slap noise as your dick hits your stomach, suddenly feeling so much colder now that it isn’t wrapped in warm pussy flesh. But you are soon relieved as you feel it being lifted up and touching against a new hole. The coldness resides as your cock is once again swallowed by a warm and welcoming cunt.

Except there’s one problem, it’s not all the way in. Opening your eyes, you can see Harper trying to slide down your length, but failing. You grab her hips and slam her down onto your rod, instantly bottoming out as your cock bumps against her womb, protruding her stomach.

Her pussy instantly gets to work, squeezing out your load into her brand new, unused fuckhole, seeding her womb for the very first time.

You keep fertilizing the wanton whores all day, pounding them every which way, until you simply collapse from exhaustion, forced to rest by your mortal body. 

As you lie there with your eyes, you can hear the sluts doing rock paper scissors. As you feel a familiar warmth engulf your cock, you open one eye to see Cass straddling you.

She notices you looking and gives a small smile, “I won, so that means I get to have you inside me while we sleep,” she says as she leans down on you, using your chest as a pillow.

Her velvety walls massage you in rhythmic pulses, calming you and milking yet another load as you drift off to sleep.


	3. The hunt and the house

You wake up with your teacher’s blonde haired bimbo of a wife whipping her hips back and forth on your cock, letting out whorish moans meanwhile. Said teacher is nowhere to be seen. 

“Oh you’re awa-hnn awake,” Harper says casually while spearing herself onto your member rhythmically. “I just, ahh, had to-ooo get creampied-mhh before starting-nng my day.”

You relax and let the whore ride out a load or two. You get an idea and open up your phone, texting Alex and asking her for a favor.

After a few more creampies, you sit up and grab her by her legs, standing up while still invading her deepest parts.

You carry your cocksleeve downstairs, where you find Cassandra putting plates on the dining table, wearing nothing but an apron, her fat naked ass jiggling as she walks.

Noticing you, she gives you a bright smile, “Good morning! I thought I’d prepare some food so you’re ready to knock up as many girls as you can!”

You smile in return, “Thank you.”

You have a large serving of eggs, bacon and various vegetables all the while your cocksleeve is happily bouncing up and down your rod. The mix of delicious food and a tight pussy is a treat.

When you finish, you unceremoniously drop Harper, a flood of semen escaping her snatch with nothing keeping it inside. Instead you pick up Cass, who purrs as you bring her down your length.

Like that, Harper gives you a ride to school, and soon a man and his cocksleeve is walking down the deserted school hallway. Finally you arrive at your destination, the school gymnasium. Entering it, a beautiful sight greets you. Students, mothers, sisters and teachers all lined up in a row on mattresses in the huge gymnasium, their bottoms bare and their cunts wet. An outcry of wanton whores marks your entrance, the wall of pussy overjoyed at your arrival. All of them presenting themselves on their knees, with some being stacked on top of one another, creating pillars of ass flesh and dripping pussies. This is what you asked Alex to do, spread the word that any wanting girl could get knocked up here.

Without delay, you head to the leftmost cocksleeve, putting down Cass and penetrating the whore wiggling her hips at you seductively. She lets out a gasp of pleasure, and her soft and mature pussy puts a pleasant pressure on your cock. Not good enough. You pull out and spear the next girl. Each pussy has a different texture, feel and tightness, and you’re on the hunt for the best pussy. You claim their virginities before moving on.

Finally you find that one pussy that’s really able to clench and squeeze until it milks you dry. Delicate flesh that feels silky smooth on your glans. Pussy juice letting you thrust into her deepest depths without being so wet you can’t feel her every fold. In every way, it feels perfectly designed to milk cocks. Finally finding that god tier pussy, you look at who it belongs to.

You’re shocked to see your very own mother, with her long brown locks and outrageous curves.

“Hi sweetie♥!” she says with a luscious voice. “I hope you enjoy my pussy as much as I’m enjoying being filled up by your manly cock♥~” her inner walls rippling along your length, eager to taste your semen.

Her sweet words and creamy cunt cause you to cum without delay, hilting yourself inside her and releasing rope after rope of semen poised directly against her cervix. As if on instinct, it yields to your pressure and lets your cockhead enter her womb, your virile seed dripping straight into her womb. Her entire body starts to tremble violently with the pleasure of having her own son impregnate her.

“YES♥! SHOVE YOUR COCK EVEN DEEPER INSIDE ME AND LET IT ALL OUT♥~!” she demands in between whorish moans, while her fuck tunnel coaxes out everything you have to give.

Once she’s well and truly drained you, she coos, “I came so many times~ thank you sweetie♥.”

“I should be the one thanking you, Mom. I’ve never had such a good orgasm before.”

Her face lights up with joy and her vaginal tunnel clamps down on you like a vice, forcing you to let out a groan. A few thrusts later and you’re ready to blow again, this time pulling out and forcing yourself into the lower quality pussy you’ve already tried. Letting out one or two blasts of semen pressed up against the whore’s cervix should do it, so you pull out again and move onto the next slut. You manage to hilt yourself in the third cunt before you start to run out of seed. Still, knocking up three in one isn’t too bad, and it leaves you with quite the sight as their bodies tremble while your semen drips out of them, making it obvious to anyone that you’ve used them.

Finished with the breeding, you return to your mother and pick her up, making her stand up before thrusting yourself inside her once more.

“Ah♥! Back for more already, honey~? Does it feel that nice inside your mommy~?” she asks with a teasing smile.

She has no idea how heavenly it feels wrapped in her velvety flesh. “Your insides are the best,” you reply. Another warm smile and clench of her pussy rewards you. You grunt and walk towards the next cum dumpster while still buried balls deep in your own mother. You pull out and repeat the same procedure, going off like a volcano inside the fertile, unprotected pussies of your classmates and their mothers and sisters alike. All of whom are grateful to serve as your cum receptacles, eager to get knocked up.

You enter a daze as you switch between your mom’s top tier pussy and then to impregnating the lower quality pussy. Spearing another pair of pussy lips, you let yourself paint her pussy walls white, but this time you feel an immense difference to the previous pussy. Before, you were simply content to let the cunt milk you, but now you feel like you’re being drained dry instantly. Her silky insides blanket your cock and proceed to slurp up every single drop of semen you have to give her. You were planning on knocking up one more bitch, but this one greedily took it all for herself. Even as you’re only letting out a dribble of cum post-orgasm, her womanhood is suckling on you, demanding to be bred further.

You take a closer look at the cocksleeve. Long black hair and a mature yet young looking, beautiful face, her lips are curved into a smile with brown eyes looking at you reverently “Are my insides tight enough?”

You nod.

Her face is taken by bliss for a moment, “I'm glad to hear that. I’ve made it a goal to please the man who would take me as his own in the future.” Punctuating her point with a crushing squeeze, her well trained muscles accomplish their goal and squeeze out another load from you, mere moments after you gave her the first one.

Her reaction is intense, as her face turns into one of pure gratification and gratitude, before burying it in the mattress and letting out a howl of pleasure. Her control over her pussy is great, as it doesn’t stop wringing you dry despite her overwhelming pleasure. Even her cervix gives you a kiss.

She recovers after some time and looks at you with a dopey smile before coming to her senses, “I’m Rose,” she introduces herself while plugged full of cock and semen.

“Hey Rose,” you reply, slightly puzzled by her attitude.

“I’ve always wanted to fulfill my duty as a woman as best I can, so I trained my pussy so I can make a man cum really fast. My insides are built to make you cum, so please use them,” she begs with puppy eyes.

As you pull out, her insides clamp down immensely, trying to keep you inside them. You manage to pull out with a wet plop and a grunt.

“Of course,” you reply, lifting her up next to your mother. From this angle, you’re able to see her slightly toned stomach and thighs, very curvy as any other girl in this world, but a bit less fat and a bit more muscle. With that said, she doesn’t look the least bit manly, she simply has better trained muscles to milk you with. Her ass still jiggles delectably when you slap it, letting you hear her cute yelp.

Your Mom gives Rose a slight wave, “Hello, I’m Catherine, I believe you’ve already met my son,” she says, gesturing towards you

Rose looks almost starstruck, “Hi, I'm Rose. I hope we can do a good job in the future of pleasing your son… if he wants me to,” she says hopefully.

You turn them around and shove yourself inside Rose’s pussy lips, groping both her and Catherine all over simultaneously, leading to a chorus of moans. “Yes, I’ll be sure to use the two of you from now on.”

Now you switch between two premium pussies to make you cum and letting out your load inside the average pussies.

Finally you arrive at almost the end of the row of pussy after hours of non stop breeding. Of course it felt great to knock up so many whores, but you’re nearing the end of your rope at this point.

As you enter the final pussy, all your worries seem to slip away as it feels like you’re submerged into an ocean of blankets. Sweet cuntflesh wraps around you, and as you thrust deeper inside their incredible softness rubs against your glans, feeling like velvet coated around you perfectly, snug and delicate. Your cock truly feels at home buried in such a comfortable and smooth pussy. When you’ve made your journey to her deepest spot, you miss the feeling of her sweet and fluffy folds parting around you. Instead of Rose’s crushing tightness, she has a gentle grip on you, as if wrapping you in a blanket of love.

With even the slightest movement, her softness sends bolts of pleasure through your dick.

You look at the girl who has such rich insides, spotting a fellow student with curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes and a pretty looking young face overtaken by pleasure.

If you had to use one word to sum her up, it would be innocence, the way she writhes from being filled with cock, the way she tries to hide her moans, the way she glances back at you, obviously wanting you to hurry and pound her more, but never saying it or doing anything about it. And now you've claimed that innocence.

You take your time to plow this sensitive, hyper soft cunny, sawing in and out gently, her pussyflesh stroking you tantalizingly, building up to your orgasm. Eventually you start to throb and let out your seed in her virgin pussy, but you still rub your cockhead against her delicious folds.

Reluctantly, you pull out of her heavenly insides and bring her on her feet before asking her for her name.

“Julia,” she says shyly with a flutter of her eyes.

Adorable, is all you can think of her.

Now having knocked up the entire school, you decide it’s about time to move on. You take your teacher Cassandra, your mother Catherine, the devoted Rose and the innocent Julia and have Catherine drive you to an upscale realtor, with Rose dutifully squeezing out load after load on top of you with her trained pussy on the way.

You have the girls stay in the car as you enter the realtor agency. You head up to the nearest desk worker, “Hi, what may I help you with?” she asks as she hears you approach, not looking away from her monitor.

You respond by shoving your cock in her mouth, “Suck me off while you get me a nice place to stay in.”

Her eyes widen before she gladly gets to work on bobbing her head on your member, her colleagues around her looking on in envy. Looking at the monitor out of the corner of her eye, she attempts to navigate her computer while deepthroating you, her wet throat feeling delightful, as if it was made to suck cock.

Looking at the monitor lazily, you’re shown pictures of various abodes, all very fancy and expensive looking.

“Get me something big, like a mansion.”

She obediently shows you pictures and information about various mansions while her throat bulges with the outline of your cock as she takes you inside her soft mouth repeatedly.

Finally you see one you’re happy with, so you put your hands on the realtor’s head and start fucking her mouth as you please, ignoring the sounds escaping her. She seems to be in bliss, having her throat abused like this.

With one final thrust, you deposit your load inside her throat and she happily swallows it all.

Pulling out, you state that you want this house.

The realtor takes a few moments to recover before licking her lips and getting composed, “Of course, sir. I just need some personal information and I’ll get it done within fifteen minutes. I just need the government to approve of your housing grant.”

You raise an eyebrow, “Housing grant? I assumed you’d just give it to me for free.”

“Oh we will, we just need compensation by the government for the lost business. They’ll take care of you though, the housing grant is made to cover enough space so that you may fertilize whoever you please without any worries,” she says with a smile.

“What other types of grants are there?” you ask.

“There is one for anything you might need, but you’ll need to contact the local government for more information on that.”

You shrug and give her your personal information, knocking up a few realtors while you wait, before getting the key and address and heading out.

Soon you’ve arrived at a huge gated mansion with your harem. The building is made of expensive looking white stone, and has a large fountain in the courtyard. The neighborhood is similarly rich and upscale.

Speaking of the neighborhood, the girl walking her dog on the street must be your neighbor. And what better way of greeting her than with knocking her up?

You exit the car and say “Hey,” so she stops walking. You walk up behind her as she eyes you hungrily. She has long silver hair and a sexy face with a very fuckable body, barely covered by her miniskirt and tank top.

You stop just behind the bimbo’s fantastic ass and hike up her skirt, your guess at her wearing no panties being proven correct as you bring your cock to her pussy and enter her freely.

You sigh with satisfaction as her tight cunt wraps around your invader, the feeling of her womanhood enhanced by how easily you were able to walk up to her and simply enter her without asking for permission.

Every woman in this world is your cocksleeve.

Your current cocksleeve lets out a whorish moan and pushes her ass against you, trying to be penetrated even deeper despite you being bottomed out.

The slut’s inner walls flutter around you, the sensations of this new pussy feeling delightful. You simply relax as the whore starts to shake her ass on your cock, her ass flesh wobbling nicely.

It doesn’t take long before her slutty pussy makes you cum, painting her insides white as she so desperately wants while her body trembles.

You pull out without a word and pick up the watching Cassandra, using her pussy while heading towards the mansion, the other girls right behind you.

——

After a day of settling in, you’ve called the girls to your bedroom to set up some ground rules. Your bedroom is big, with a huge bed, with every girl except Rose lying down and licking your huge dick.

“First off, no clothes that I need to spend a minute taking off of you before I can fuck you, so you will be wearing these,” you say, gesturing towards Rose standing to the left and holding several outfits. One outfit is a stereotypical maid outfit with a cut out of the crotch, leaving the would be wearer’s pussy in the open. The other is a simple apron and the last is a lingerie with holes for the nipples and crotch. Rose is wearing a similar getup, a tight suit with a very short skirt that leaves her pussy exposed, simply not wearing any panties, with a pair of pantyhose.

“Mom, you’ll wear the apron and cook for me and the girls.”

Catherine stops licking you and gives you a warm smile, “Of course dear.”

“Julia, you will wear the maid outfit and keep everything clean for us.”

Julia halts her nibbling of your cock and gives a small nod.

“Cassandra, you will wear the lingerie and continue being my cocksleeve whenever I please.”

Cassandra, sensing an opening now that the others have stopped licking you, decides to take you in her mouth to your shaft.

Her warm and sticky throat feels like a good place to unload, and so you do.

Catherine looks at Cassandra sternly, “Is he cumming? We said we’d share his next load, you greedy slut,” she says teasingly.

Cassandra simply shrugs as she gulps down your semen. Julia looks upset, but doesn’t say anything.

You ignore their quarreling, “Rose will be my personal assistant, treat anything she tells you to do as if it’s me saying it.

Rose looks at you with reverence in her eyes, “Yes! I will do my best to please you!”

This setup is what you decided after talking with your cocksleeves some more. Your mom had wanted to be a professional chef but the job market wouldn’t allow it. Julia has expressed that she likes cleaning things, that it’s therapeutic almost. And Rose worked as a secretary before, so she’s already got the job down pat. Cassandra has become so dependent on your cock that you feel that’s what she’s best suited for.

“And one more thing, always wake me up by sucking me off or riding me.”


	4. Technique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the chapters I've uploaded to hentai foundry, and I'm working on The Demon Lord's Vacation at the moment, so don't expect a new chapter on this any time soon.

You wake up to Cassandra bouncing up and down your cock, using no technique whatsoever, her only focus being on milking your dick with her tight fuckhole, her shoulder length black hair shifting as she does. It doesn’t take her long to do so, with how she wiggles her hips on top of you, grinding your cockhead against her folds. Sensing when you’re about to cum, she plants herself on you and lets your tip find its rightful place of pressing up against her cervix, poised to impregnate her.

“Good morning. I was pretty tight, right? Rose taught me how to squeeze your cock better,” Cassandra asks with a breathy voice, punctuating it with a clenching of her inner muscles, milking you out even more.

“Yeah, you’re way tighter.”

Her face blooms into a smile and her cunt gets even tighter.

You pick her up and head down the vast hallway of your extensive mansion, making use of her pussy while you walk.

“By the way, have you told your wife you’re staying here now?”

“Yeah, I told her when we moved in, why?”

“Just curious if she’s jealous that you’ve become my plaything.”

Hearing herself referred to as a plaything makes her insides clench even further around your cock.

“Not at all, she’s proud that I’m your favorite fucktoy.”

You chuckle, “I don’t have favorites. But you do make a nice cocksleeve.”

Cassandra looks back at you with loving eyes, “I wish I could always have you fill me up like this,” pressing her hand against the bulge in her stomach. “I feel like I have a purpose when I’m making you cum. I may have gotten a bit addicted to your cock,” she says with a giggle.

The stimulation of her pussy folds rubbing against your glans while you walk in addition with her words prove too much for you to bear, so you push your cockhead right against her cervix and cum inside her deepest depths.

“Mmm♥… Let it all out, make me a mom,” she purrs.

Soon after your orgasm ends, you reach the kitchen. So you drop your cocksleeve and walk up behind your mom. Wearing nothing but an apron, her backside is bare, letting you admire her ample ass. She turns her head to face you, “Morning sweetie~♥” she says with her usual honey like voice.

You place your hands on her hips and insert yourself inside her without warning, your dick still covered in a mix of semen and pussy juice from your earlier cocksleeve. Pushing yourself flush against her ass, you enjoy as her silky insides tug on you so delectably. Catherine lets out a satisfied moan, “What a way to greet your mother, with a nice stirring up of her insides~” she teases with a wiggle of her hips, making her love tunnel shift around you nicely.

You look past her long curly brown hair at what she’s cooking, “Morning, mom. Smells nice.”

“Mhm, we’ve got pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, a nice big salad and some orange juice, so you’ll have plenty of energy to do whatever you want with our bodies~” she says, pointing to each in turn and ending it with a wink.

The feeling of being pampered is nice, both by her cooking and by her insides massaging you so well.

“I’m gonna cum, open up your cervix for me,” you demand.

“Oh!” Catherine says excitedly. After a short moment you can feel her cervix give way, letting your tip into her womb. There, you let her mature cunt squeeze you to an orgasm, making you throb and let out rope after rope of semen right into her baby factory. Meanwhile, she coos and lazily keeps cooking, mostly focused on the feeling of being knocked up.

You pull out, small drops of semen dripping out of her slit, but most of it being kept where it should be.

You take a seat, and soon thereafter, the rest of the girls arrive. Julia gives you a nod and a quiet, “Good morning.” Her crotchless skirt letting you see her sweet hairless pussy, before sitting down.

Rose gets visibly turned on as she sees the cum dripping out of Cassandra and Catherine, and your still rock hard cock.

“Good morning sir…” she says, her eyes glued to your enormous phallus, adjusting her glasses slightly.

You raise an eyebrow at her, “I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

Rose forces her eyes away from your dick, “I don’t when I go out, but I had to sort some documents and set up my office.”

Office suit, glasses, long black hair, a sexy and mature face. She’s really got this look down. “I think it suits you.”

She smiles brightly, her eyes filled with love, “Thank you, sir.”

“And done!” Catherine lets out, immediately starting to prepare the table for breakfast.

You rub your hands together, “Looks great mom.”

Rose clears her throat, “Sir, do you want to be taken care of while we eat?” gesturing towards your erection.

You nod, “Someone can suck me off under the table.”

Rose looks relieved by this, and starts to move, but before she’s able to do anything Cassandra quickly ducks below the table and plants her lips on your tip, giving it a sloppy kiss.

Rose furrows her eyebrows and you chuckle at her, “You can just say you’re turned on, I can fuck you after breakfast.”

She waves her hands in front of her, “No no, I want you to make use of whoever you please, please don’t take my interests into account.”

You gesture for Rose to sit down, “I do want to fuck you though.”

Rose looks thrilled at this, and quickly sits down, you all dig into the food as Cassandra digs into your cock, swallowing it to the very base happily.

And so you eat a nice quiet meal with your cocksleeves, slurping sounds coming from under the table as Cassandra sloppily jerks you off with her mouth. Her throat feels wonderful as the saliva covered walls constrict around you.

She skillfully swallows you whole as she feels you throb, making sure you feel the full pleasure of her mouth and throat as you cum.

For what feels like an eternity, her throat sucks out your semen, swallowing load after load with glee.

Eventually you’re done with both the breakfast and the orgasm, so you tell Cassandra to stop blowing you. She ducks out of the table and licks her lips, catching a bit of left over semen. “Thanks for the meal,” she says with a wink.

“Rose, I want you to do something for me, then I’ll fuck you.”

Rose nods feverently, “Of course sir.”

“I want you to spread the word that I’m looking for girls with good technique, whether it be with riding cock or sucking it. Virgin or not doesn’t matter, I’ll be able to tell how talented they are even if it’s their first time. But don’t make it so the whole city comes, keep it to a reasonable amount. This girl will then teach you how to properly please me.”

“Great idea sir, I'll get on it right away,” she says before leaving.

You get up and thank your mother for the meal before grabbing Julia by her hand and leading her towards the living room right next to the front door.

You lie down flat on the luxurious sofa that’s practically the size of a bed. “Alright, I want you to ride me, to test your technique.”

Julia looks around hesitantly, obviously turned on by your huge dick but visibly uncertain if she has the courage to do something about it.

After a few moments, she steels herself and sits down on you, letting her cute little pussy lips rub against your enormous phallus. She lets out a mewl and twists her body, half trying to drag herself across your cock and half trying to get away from it. This while wearing her maid outfit, making use of the crotch hole.

You let her warm herself up, her pussy leaking fluids and coating your dick in them. Eventually, she raises her hips and your dick, pointing it towards her teenage pussy. She lowers herself gradually, tantalizingly letting her velvety folds rub against your glans as her lower mouth swallows you whole, ever so slowly.

You groan as you bottom out, “Your pussy is so good, Julia,” you say, thinking she could use some encouragement.

Her eyes light up and her pussy tightens up.

What comes next is an agonizing rise up from your pillar of man meat, her slick insides sticking to you as she does so.

You see Rose enter the room, standing next to the couch and looking at you with a mix of hunger and pity.

This is an exercise in restraint, her movement is so glacial that every soft fold that passes your tip feels exquisite, you just want to start thrusting away at her creamy insides.

You have to admit it’s quite the sight though, as she whines while she slowly raises her hips, looking like she’s about to cum at any second, with her pussy lips sticking to your length like glue.

Despite her almost non-existent movement, her softness still brings you to the edge of orgasm, so you put your hands on her hips and smash her down on your lap, quickly bottoming out and pressing your cockhead against her cervix. Her tongue lolls out and her pussy wildly spasms around you, overwhelmed by the pleasure. Her orgasmic contractions milk out your seed instinctively, her mind blank but her body following her womanly instincts.

After filling her up with your virile semen, you raise her off of you and let her lie splayed out on the couch, still twitching slightly.

You gesture towards your pussy juice and semen covered cock, “Your turn,” you tell Rose.

Rose practically jumps on your lap, her slit visibly leaking fluids, she quickly lowers herself down your length, which is made slightly harder by how extremely tight her tunnel is around you.

She lets out a lovely moan and sighs, “I really needed this~”

She starts rubbing her pussy against you, forcing your tip to brush against her deepest and most sensitive depths, “Fuck, so deep♥”

Although her movement is minor, her fuck hole still provides you with plenty of stimulation as it clenches and unclenches around you, mimicking the feeling of thrusting into her almost.

“I hope my insides are to your satisfaction,” she says hopefully.

“Yeah, you’re great,” you reply with a grunt.

Her face lights up in delight as she gets even tighter, “I’m glad to hear that, I want nothing more than to fulfill my duty as a woman by making you cum.”

She switches to gyrating her hips, tracing your tip along her insides, occasionally poking her cervix. Meanwhile her experienced cunt kneads you, trying to extract any and all of your semen.

Her expert milking soon sets you off once more, her folds suckling you and bringing any and all semen into her womb, which slurps it up greedily. Of course, being bred triggers her orgasm as well, as she bites her lips and closes her eyes while her body shudders violently.

After a minute of recovery, she grins at you, “Did you enjoy my pussy?” she asks with a clenching of her cunt.

“Absolutely,” you reply. “Did you do as I asked?”

Rose nods before getting off your cock, not a single drop of semen escaping her greedy hole, “A few should have already arrived, I will invite them in.”

Getting up and leaving the room, she soon returns with a few girls. By this point Julia has already recovered and left to go take care of her duties.

You hold up your dick, “First come first serve,” you say simply. They look at each other for a moment before darting towards you, clothes being thrown off hastily. A petite woman with long red hair squats over your dick before the others, pulling her panties to the side and lowering herself down your length with a purr. Just like Rose, she starts grinding against you to rub her deepest spot, but without Rose’s control over her muscles it doesn’t provide much stimulation.

“Move more, this might feel good for you but it isn’t doing much for me.”

She nods and starts to squat up and down your length, her mediocre pussy and mediocre technique taking quite a while to make you orgasm, compared to what you’re used to. The rest of the group fare similarly, a few choosing to suck you off instead of riding, but most choose to ride. The waiting group of girls usually watch and masturbate, while Rose quietly does her job, rubbing her thighs together with obvious need, pussy juice running down them.

With every girl you fuck being a virgin, you judge them based on talent alone, none of them have had any talent pleasing a man, only having ridden a dildo at most, but that’s a very different experience to riding a real dick. The talent is… lacking. Sure, they can get you off just fine, but it’s nothing particularly mind blowing. That is, until a certain bimbo walks in.

A rather slutty looking long haired blonde, wearing high heels and large golden ear rings, dressed only in a mini bikini struts into the room confidently, lying down in front of you without delay, her head right at your crotch in prime dick sucking position.

She eyes you for a moment, “Name’s Abigail,” she says curtly before wrapping her fingers around your massive cock, holding it delicately due to her long fake nails.

You introduce yourself.

Without another word Abigail puts her exquisite, big bright red lips on your cock, licking your tip with her tender tongue. “I missed this taste,” she says wistfully.

You raise an eyebrow, “You’ve tasted dick before?”

She nods, “A long time ago, there was a man here who took a liking to me, but then he traveled overseas, leaving all but his favorite cocksleeve.”

Abigail bobs her head down slightly, taking in a few of your inches, before moving it in a circle, rubbing your tip along the soft insides of her mouth, creating a visible outline of your cock through her mouth wherever she moves it.

She pulls it out after a few moments, “I’m gonna make you accept me as a cocksleeve, it’s so much fun to make a guy cum,” she says with a confident voice and a smirk.

Her tongue darts out and plays across your tip, its surface soft and covered in saliva, feeling wonderful dabbed on your crown.

Quickly, she bobs her head down and devours your entire length, her dick sucking lips forming a tight vacuum around your base as her clammy throat undulates around your cock, as if knowing that it’s being used as a cocksleeve and reveling in it.

Her eyes lock onto yours, as if saying “How about this?”

Up and down her head goes, her throat welcoming you happily despite your inhuman size. Slurping noises sound out as she sucks you off, occasionally making a smacking noise when only your tip is inside her, her tongue giving you a quick tasting before she scarfs you down again.

With this onslaught of different sensations, you approach orgasm very quickly. Like all the other girls, you tell her, “I’m gonna cum, put it in your pussy.”

A wet schlop sound is made as she stops swallowing your cock, and she quickly pulls off her panties and sinks onto your pillar of man flesh in order to be impregnated.

Your cockhead settles against her cervix and bursts, letting out a stream of semen straight into her womb. As you throb inside her, she relaxes her arms and straightens her back, looking at you with a satisfied smirk. Her womanhood gobbles up every drop you have to give it, ensuring her pregnancy.

“Let me show you how I ride dick too,” Abigail says before pulling herself off of your member. “Get on the edge of the couch.”

You nod and do as she says, lying down with your legs over the end of the couch, eager to see how she does. She gets in between your legs, taking your dick in hand and bending down onto it. The view is quite nice as her fat ass lands on your lap, her tight lipped pussy gripping your invader firmly.

She takes a moment to settle in, flipping her hair casually and adjusting her seating on top of you, your glans rubbing against her folds as she does.

She starts with a slow and deliberate climb and fall along your length, soon mixing in a few rotations of her hips, her hands on your hips as support. Transitioning into full on gyrations as she draws a circle with her ass, her bountiful flesh wobbling enticingly as she spins your dick inside of her, sometimes with just a few inches inside and sometimes almost fully buried inside.

Eventually she moves her hands to her hips and starts to wildly shake her ass on your dick, the rapid movements shifting her insides along your length. With each jiggle of her backside’s flesh, her narrow tunnel moves with it.

Her motions quickly prove too much for you to take, as your invader starts to pulsate inside her, but before it’s able to let out a single drop of cum she’s already plopped herself on your lap, twirling her hair casually while you seed her insides again. This time her insides aren’t able to slurp up all of your seed, with some leaking out from her despite how tightly her lips are wrapped around you and how her bottom is pressed against you, speaking volumes of how virile you are.

Abigail turns her head to look at you while she’s milking you dry, “So how about it? Do I get the job?” she asks simply.

You nod.

A cocky smile appears on her face, “Cool. I may be a dumb slut, but at least I know how to make you cum,” punctuating her point with a light slap to her behind, the shockwave making ripples in her ass flesh and tightening up her cunt.

You unfortunately have to get back to the more average girls, so you tell Abigail to get off of you and start sampling new girls. Of course none of them are nearly as good as Abigail, but it’s still immensely gratifying to knock up one girl after another. After finishing with the current group, you tell Rose to call off the whole thing and only invite the girls who are currently waiting. As you expected, none of them are up to par with Abigail’s technique or the other girls’ pussies. Which is to be expected, as you were sampling very few girls per hour compared to before.


End file.
